The seven and Nico go to Hogwarts
by Percabeth2076
Summary: The seven and Nico are requested by Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts to protect the school form a rising dark wizard. Will they succeed?


Annabeth's POV

I stared at Chiron. "Wh...what?" Percy said from beside me. His eyebrows scrunched together, he always looks cute when he gets confused. He wasn't the only one who was confused. "Back up" I started "Hecate had some kids, During the Trojan war, and they are still alive?!" I said, wondering what his answer would be. Leo, Jason, Percy, Hazel, Nico, Frank, Piper, and I look at Chiron waiting for a answer. "Yes, that sums it up." But, that's not logical, I hate that! I thought. "So how are the still alive?" Percy asked. Wow he thought of something that made sense. Good job seaweed brain. " The original children are dead, but they are the present wizards and witches ancestors." Chiron explained. That cleared some of it up, but... "How are they related to the earlier wizards and witches?" Hazel asked. Hey, that was my question! Seeing as Hazel knew Hecate, on a frustrating level, we all expected her to answer he own question. She didn't, Instead, Chiron did. "Well, some bread with each other," We all made faces. Dating at camp Half-blood, and Jupiter, isn't really complicated, just no Gods, or Goddesses kids with the same parent can date, cause their related. Anyone else, Your good. Chiron smiled at our disuse, as if it were amusing. "Or other Half-bloods, even mortals. Either way they found ways to survive, what they call Pure bloods, are those pure descendants of Hecate. What they call Half-Bloods are descendants of a pure-blood, and a what they call Muggle born. A muggle born is a long lost descendants of Hecate." Chiron explained. That makes so much more sense. "So why do they want us?" Nico asked. Everyone else looked like they were about to ask the same thing. "They need you because, Hogwarts, one of the schools that teaches the descendants, is in... danger." Chiron said the last word gingerly, as if something was going to blast him to horse chops. Chiron let that thought sink in, then he continued," They have requested that eight powerful Half-bloods come to protect the school. Half-bloods that have been on at least on quest." He finished. Then all Hera broke loose. We all started talking at once, with excitement or disappointment. More excitment, Another quest?! Jeez! I'm fine with that, but how many quest am I going to go on before I go to college? While I pondered the question, everyone else talked around me, the disappointment gone. "Where. is Hog-wats...Hog-bats...ah forget it, where's the school?" Hazel asked. We all chuckled at Hazel's inpronouce, but we all knew(since we were all dyslexic) that we would have done a worse job. "Hogwarts, is in England. And nobody can know you are demigods." Chiron warned us. Wait he wants us to... "You mean you want us to all go on a quest, Again!?" Nico questioned, a little loud. I could bet that we all felt somewhat similar to Nico. "I don't want you to go anywhere but, Dumbledore does. And no one else at either camp knows about these children of Hecate, So keep your voice down." Chiron explained, impatiently.

"So who's Dumbledore?" Piper asked. Seeing as she is a child of Aphrodite, she probably just charmed all the boys, because they went nuts trying to find out who Dumbledore was. Percy asked the whole Area cabin who Dumbledore was. The rest of the boys were doing something similar, except for Nico and Leo, who were trying to get on Chiron, as if they were about to ask him who Dumbledore was for Christmas. I walked over to Percy, grab his hand, and kissed him on the check. He shook his head, and kissed me on the lips. " Sorry wise girl." He said, his face red with emmbaresment. When we gathered all the boys back and not asking who Dumbledore was, Chiron cleared his throat. "Now that we are not asking everyone who Dumbledore is, I will tell you. Dumbledore is a old wizard, that is headmaster of Hogwarts. He likes his job. And he wants you to go to Hogwarts."

"But why?" Jason asked.

"Because, A very cruel wizard has risen when thought to be dead. Dumbledore knew he became alive again, because a very important boy named Harry Potter experienced the rising himself, He unwilling contributed the the Wizards rising. The Ministry of Magic, keep Dumbledore from summoning help with a law. Until Dumbledore found a loop whole. The law states that Dumbledore can't summon help from their world. Since he knew about demigods, he summoned help from us, I just now got the summoning." Chiron explained.


End file.
